Кристалл (термин)
- легендарные драгоценные камни или объекты, часто соответствующие стихиям природы, присутствующие в каждой из основной серии игр Final Fantasy. Даже если в каких-то играх они не входят в основу сюжет, то по крайней мере, о них есть упоминания или ссылки. Кристаллы управляют силами и явлениями природы и, как правило, являются мощными источниками магической энергии. Многие игровые антагонисты ставят своей целью захват Кристаллов для воплощения зловещих замыслов. В большинстве игр обычно присутствуют четыре Кристалла: Кристалл Воды, Кристалл Огня, Кристалл Ветра и Кристалл Земли. В некоторых случаях Кристаллам могут соответствовать Темные Кристаллы. В ранних играх Кристаллы обычно содержатся в Комнатах Кристаллов. Кристаллы высоко ценятся из-за своей мощи, об их возможностях слагаются мифы и легенды. Раскрытие тайн и загадок, связанных с Кристаллами, и является обычной составляющей сюжета любой игры Final Fantasy. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy Впервые кристаллы появляются в оригинальной игре ''Final Fantasy. В первой североамериканской локализации они назывались "Orbs" ("Сферы") из-за ограничений на длину слов при переводе. Воины света начинают игру, уже имея в распоряжении четыре кристалла стихий. begin the game already in possession of four elemental Crystals, and each of the Four Fiends guards a larger, power-drained crystal of his or her own element, which the Warriors restore after defeating the Fiend. Garland possesses a fifth "Dark Crystal" as well, though its significance is not elaborated upon. When the Warriors of Light restore the light to all four Crystals, they channel their energy into the fifth Crystal, allowing them to travel to the past in order to stop the time loop. ''Final Fantasy II A Crystal Rod is a key item that unlocks entrance to the Tower of Mysidia, where the ultimate magic Ultima is sealed. Atop the tower are four crystal orbs that represent each element. When examined, they increase the party's stats once each. In the center of the room where the crystals lay is a fifth that contains the Ultima Tome that teaches Ultima. In the ''Dawn of Souls bonus dungeon, Soul of Rebirth, the Crystals grant Minwu access to the Ultima Tome in Machanon. ''Final Fantasy III .]] ''Final Fantasy III has eight Crystals. Xande is trying to drain the Crystals of their power in order to create an imbalance between light and darkness. He manages to drain the Crystals on the ground continent, covering it in darkness and freezing time. He is, however, unable to drain the ones on the floating continent. Eventually, the forces of darkness manage to drain the other two Crystals, creating an imbalance that summons the Cloud of Darkness. The Wind Crystal chooses four children to go out and restore the balance, and give the Crystals back their power. After the four youths find each Crystal, they are given new Job Classes. Once the youths are given the powers of the four Crystals of light, they enter the World of Darkness and must defeat the four guardians of the Dark Crystals to obtain the aid of the Warriors of Darkness. They then use the four Crystals of Darkness to make the Cloud of Darkness vulnerable. Another crystal is found in Goldor Manor, but it is a crystal made of pure gold as with everything Goldor owns. The Light Warriors initially suspect this gold crystal is the Crystal of Earth, but are mistaken, and the gold crystal is shown to have no special powers. ''Final Fantasy IV В игре ''Final Fantasy IV восемь первичных Кристаллов. The four elemental Crystals form the "Light Crystals", and are kept in the Overworld. The Crystal of Water is in Mysidia, the Crystal of Fire is in Damcyan, the Crystal of Wind is in Fabul, and the Crystal of Earth is in Troia. However, there are also four "Dark Crystals" kept in the Underworld. The location of two of these Crystals is never revealed, but one is kept by the Dwarves in their castle, and one is found in the Sealed Cave. If all eight Crystals are gathered in the Tower of Babil, it has been told that the "way to the Moon" would open. However, gathering the Crystals would actually summon the Giant of Babil, a wish-granting giant. The Lunarian Zemus wanted to have the Giant destroy the Earth so the Lunarians could settle there, and he used Golbez to do so. Many more Crystals are revealed later in the game, such as the eight Crystals of the Moon and a Crystal that appears in the battle with Zeromus. The Crystals of the Moon are sentient and are responsible for sealing Zemus's power for the time being. The Crystal that appears in the battle against Zemus is an item said to make Zeromus vulnerable. Golbez tried to use it on Zeromus; however, only those born out of the Light can use the Crystal. When Cecil Harvey used it, Zeromus became vulnerable, and Cecil and his friends defeated it. There is also the Crystal of Flight, which rests within the Lunar Whale, and is used to transport the heroes to the Moon and back. The Elder of Mysidia implies that Crystals power the Lunar Whale, and in the Nintendo DS release several Crystals can be seen embedded in parts of the airship. In the game's Nintendo DS release each of the eight Crystals are colored differently. In the SNES and Game Boy Advance releases, the Crystals were colored light blue or dark red/black, depending on their alignment to Light or Darkness. Галерея Ссылки